


She's Short (and Cute)

by Zygella



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, And I thought to myself, And The Doctor actually can't handle her cute, F/M, Fluff, I recalled a bunch of things I've had to do to make up for my smallness, I share a height with Jenna Coleman, One of which i did like an hour ago, Plot? Idk her, So being as short as her, What if Clara Oswald did this instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: The TARDIS likes to poke fun at Clara with her being short. She also, at the same time, likes to poke fun at her Time Lord about how he had a weakness to her being cute.





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> "ZYGELLA WHAT HAPPENED TO MIRACULOUS LADYBUG FANFICS" save my soul rn I'm trying my best on Evil!Quantic Team's AU story I swear
> 
> So yeah I'm a short little crap and I share a height with Jenna Coleman (5'2, according to IMDb) and I've met her once so yeah we're pretty much the same height
> 
> So as I was doing something in my house that only a SHORT AS HECK person would have to do to get what she wants without having to ask for help, I thought to myself: what if Clara Oswald did this too
> 
> And this is the result

She really didn't appreciate the obvious motive sometimes. Really, she didn't. The TARDIS would do this constantly, each time becoming more and more obvious to the receiving end. Clara huffed a little at the thought as she wandered down a hall in hopes of finding one of the kitchens. She didn't hate the TARDIS as much as she used to, back with her chin boy, but her relationship with the TARDIS was still mostly passive agressive pokes in each other's direction. Most of which came from the TARDIS. But that couldn't be helped.

Turning to a left, she found the TARDIS to be nice for a surprise as a kitchen stood as the first door in the new corridor. She smiled to herself before entering, seeking the cabinets first before she raided the refrigerator for what she was after. But as Clara searched the cluster of cabinets, she frowned at the absence of the particular item she required.

Ice cream bowls.

She puffed out a sigh, turning to the last cabinet in hopes it would be in there. And it actually was. The only problem? The cabinet had three different shelves inside, and the ice cream bowls happened to be sitting pretty atop the third and highest one. The highest, which she could not reach.

_ Ha ha. I'm short. Thanks old girl. _  Clara thought to herself with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes. This would not defeat her. Not today. No, she wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to ask for The Doctor's help either. He'd go Scottish if she asked something so unimportant, tearing him away from whatever important thing he was doing.

Her nose twitched side to side a few times, like a bunny, The Doctor would tease, as her eyes stared determinedly at the glass bowls just out of reach.

_ Not today Oswald. You're getting what you want, TARDIS be damned. _  With a grunt, she pushed herself up with her arms and climbed rather clumsily onto the counter. She wobbled a bit on her legs as she slowly rose to full standing height, then grabbed her prize with a smirk of triumph. Until she looked down.

The TARDIS had thoughtfully made the counter much taller than it was a few moments ago. The floor was waiting for her, but now she couldn't get down. She glared at the wall, knowing the TARDIS could sense her annoyance.

"Why." It wasn't much of a question, just a word to spit out that dripped with exasperation.

The TARDIS hummed back, almost laughing. She was enjoying playing with the small human.

Clara sighed heavily, clutching the glass bowl to her chest as she peeked downwards again. Still really high. Okay. Fine. She could get down somehow. With the bowl still in hand. Chances were if she set it down then climbed down herself the TARDIS would take the piss at her and put the bowl too high again. She didn't have time to play this game.

But as soon as Clara moved a foot to start edging her way down somehow, it slipped on whatever greasy substance had suddenly appeared there and she fell rather unceremoniously off the counter and down to the floor below with a squeal. Luckily, the TARDIS didn't want her injured, as she quickly changed the hard floor into soft and more bouncy material for the Impossible Girl to land in.

Clara blinked a few times, unmoving from her landing, bowl clutched tight in her left hand, thankfully unbroken. She blinked a few more times before giggles began pouring from her mouth, eyes alight with mirth as she shook her head and got up from the floor. She went over the counter, which was back to normal, fetched herself the ice cream and began digging some out with the spoon.

* * *

The Doctor hid his growing smile under a crooked finger out of habit, despite no one else being in the console room with him. The TARDIS had turned on the monitor with a live feed of what his companion had been doing for the last five minutes. She was ridiculous. He knew the TARDIS had been playing with her on purpose. Now she was fixing herself some ice cream, humming to herself a song he somehow vaguely recalled to be 'Pork Soda'.

_ She's awfully cute, don't you think? _  The TARDIS rumbled in his mind suddenly.

The Doctor jumped at that, his traitorous body rushing blood up to his cheeks at the same time. Flustered, he turned away from the monitor and mumbled a "shut up" to the air in his Scottish accent. The TARDIS just beeped at him in her mechanical laughter.

But silently, he agreed.


	2. Jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets cold on the TARDIS sometimes and Clara can only find jumpers and blankets that really are way too big for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS 4 AM AY LMAO  
> I should not be awake but sleep is for the weak and school isn't back yet so I can be like this  
> I haven't personally done this with a jacket in awhile (im american but I know it's a jumper same thing) but I have this really comfy orange pair of pants that are too big on me and my legs dont go all the way down the pant legs and I look ridiculous

Clara had come to call these certain days on the TARDIS the winter wannabes. For whatever reason the TARDIS would be colder in about every room for exactly no reason, forcing her to find extra layers for more warmth. To which the TARDIS would give her jumpers or blankets that were unnecessarily big for her. More short jokes.

Clara actually didn't mind this one as much, as it didn't require her to climb onto counters or something else ridiculous. It was always on the more mild side of the endless short jokes the old girl could pull.

So there she sat, the Impossible Girl, in the console room in The Doctor's chair a level above. She was wrapped up in a jumper too big for her small frame but she didn't mind. Her legs hung slightly of the side of the armrest as she pushed herself into the corner of the chair, arms laying on her stomach, head tucked into the jumpers' collar, hair in a small mess. Yes, she could deal with this one. There was something about this particular jumper that made her feel safe and relaxed. She couldn't seem to put a place on the reason though. It'd probably come to her later.

She let out a tiny yawn, snuggling further into the jumper, burying her nose in the soft fabric with a content sigh. The TARDIS lights dimmed slightly, her gentle humming a lullaby to the small, sleepy human. Within minutes, she nodded off and left to the world of dreams.

* * *

 

The Doctor entered the console room about an hour later, unaware of the fact he wasn't alone. He personally didn't know where his companion was at the time, probably off being human. Down time between adventures was always necessary when it came to a companion. But he didn't mind it that much, not at all when she was still here. He usually just planned the next adventure while she was off doing other things. He could take her to Axlflax, or Rewla-M7, both famous for their one of a kind species that could only be found there. Both usually harmless, but with their luck, they'd find trouble anyways. But that ws a fun part.

A small noise snapped the Time Lord out of his train of thoughts. He walked around the console, his eyes set on the upper level of the room. He ascended slowly, and was met with the sight of his small companion fast asleep, snuggled into one of  _his_ jumpers. He gaped.

 _Cute._ His mind suggested helpfully, along with a nice list of alternative synonyms. Stupid brain.

Though he was already growing a bit flustered at the fact she fell asleep wearing his jumper. She looked rather happy about it too. He noticed that it was too big on her, but that just made it even more cute.

 _Dammit._ He thought to himself. Why did she have to have this effect on him? She was too small for her own good. Everything she did was just too damn adorable. The TARDIS was exploiting this!

"You're going to get an awful neck pain if you stay like this, silly Clara." He murmured softly.

With a resigned sigh, he gently picked up his sleeping companion bridal style and began down the hallway in search of her room. Immediately, she snuggled into his chest, her nose poking the fabric of his clothes. He could feel her steady exhales against that spot. His hearts thrummed wildly. Crap.

The TARDIS decided that Clara's room was suddenly way down the hall instead of where it was supposed to be. He glared, knowing exactly what she was doing. Giving him more time to hold Clara in his arms. Cute, lovable, sleeping Clara. Clara Clara Clara.

His hearts were truly ruled by this creature.

Finally, he made it to her room and carefully set her down in her bed. Pulling the duvet over her slowly, he stepped back slightly and watched his companion for a moment. Then, without thinking, he placed a kiss on her forehead before realizing what he's done and hurrying out of the room quickly, even more flustered and shouting a few choice words in Gallifreyan at the TARDIS.

The Old Girl, amused for the time being, left her inhabitants alone from her teasing. She altered Clara's room slightly, the ceiling now glowed with stars and galaxies watching above her. The old girl was beginning to get attached to her as well.

Clara still had her Doctor's jumper on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me adding punctuation is weird because the last fic I did was a group chat fic and I have to make it memey and awfully spelled and punctuated to a point that it looks real
> 
> It's 5 am now but I love Clara Oswald so I'll gladly sacrifice sleep for her
> 
> These r really short I should make an effort to make these longer. Not now. My hand is falling asleep on me now. It's 5 am. Enjoy the writings of my tired mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't check my stuff ay lmao sorry if there are typos


End file.
